Night of regrets
by Milady29
Summary: As Matt and Gabby are almost getting married, Matt has his bachelor party. But when they all get wasted and Matt makes a bad decision that has something to do with a tattoo, how much regret wil that bring? Or just lots of laughs? Dawsey. Oneshot.


**So here is a new one-shot. In a silly conversation this idea came up and I decided to wrote it. This story takes place a week before the Dawsey wedding - even though we are not going to see it yet, we know it will happen someday, right? This story starts out with the bachelor party and ends just a few days later. I hope you will enjoy it and I want to thank Karen for all the inspiration! : )**

 **Please do let me know what you thought about this story.**

* * *

Matt, Kelly and Antonio were stumbling over the streets. It was the ending of Matt's bachelor party and whereas most people had gone home with a cab, they, for some reason, were looking for another gig to continue partying.

''Matt, you are not even a man!'' Antonio said drunk and he shoved his soon to be brother in law.

''Why not!'' Matt said drunk as he was swaying the bottle of champagne around he had smuggled from the party at Molly's.

''You don't even have a tattoo!'' Antonio said drunk and Kelly laughed.

''You need a tattoo Matt!''

''I will get a tattoo then!'' Matt said drunk as he almost dropped the bottle of champagne on the floor. Kelly caught the bottle just in time and Antonio was just laughing along drunk.

They walked into a tattoo shop and Matt laid down then, ready for the tattoo even though he suddenly wanted to get up and leave now there seemed no way back from the tattoo.

''Dude, you are so drunk!'' Kelly laughed - probably not any less drunk - and Matt just smirked as he explained the tattoo guy that he wanted.

Suddenly Kelly grabbed the trash bin of the floor and puked, looking up a few minutes later at Matt getting a few words tagged on his body for good. Looking up from his puke, feeling so sick he sighed then.

''This is going to be a night of regrets.''

 **Two days later**

Matt walked around the firehouse. Even though the bachelor party had been two days ago he was still feeling hung-over from it. He was getting old and this was one of the sight of it. A call came in and he ran to the truck, his head pounding with very step that he took and felt like he had just felt after the head injury. But it had been a great party.

After the call he wanted to go take a shower as he was all sweaty and disgusting and in the shower the headache seemed to clear away just a little bit. Out of the shower Kelly was standing by the shower, Matt walking till he stood beside him, looking in the mirror as his eyes were still a bit red from the hangover.

''So uh...how is the butt doing?'' Kelly asked then and Matt frowned.

''What's wrong with my butt?'' Matt said then. ''And since when have you been looking at my butt?''

Kelly just smirked, leaning over the sinks.

''Looks like somebody forgot his bachelor party.'' Kelly laughed then and concerned Matt shrugged.

''I have no idea what you are talking about.''

''Just check your butt. I don't think it is gone.'' Kelly laughed then. ''A nice souvenir from your bachelor party.''

Matt dropped the towel then, his back facing the mirror as he looked back.

''Oh my god...''

Later he was walking to his office, wearing his uniform again and he felt so embarrassed. Even though nobody couldn't see the tattoo on his arse since he was wearing his uniform and he tried not to think about the thing on his butt while he was on shift but he knew he had to tell Gabby and that made him a bit nervous.

After the shift they got home and in the afternoon he finally walked towards Gabby to tell her about the tattoo as he couldn't keep hiding it from her and he stood in front of her as she was on the couch reading a magazine.

''Gabby...I...'' He said then and he pulled his pants down, facing his butt towards her and she shrugged.

''Look I don't mind you getting undressed but I don't know what the problem is.'' She said as she wanted to go back to reading her magazine and Matt pulled his briefs down then.

''Oh my god...I hope that is not real.''

''I think it is.'' Matt mumbled then. She let her finger slide over the letters that were right in the middle of his right butt cheek.

''This ass belongs to Gabby Dawson - Oh god Matt.'' She smirked.

''I think it real and I want it to be gone!'' He said frustrated as he pulled his briefs up.

''Babe if that thing is real you will never get it off.'' She smirked. ''It will be good though because you will never cheat now with my name tagged on your ass.''

''Gabby stop it!'' He sighed then and she got up, throwing the magazine his way, laughing loud.

''I am going to fold the laundry, try not to get any stupid tattoo's while I am doing that.''

''Promised!'' He said then. ''Can we watch the Blackhawks game together later?''

''Yes, You bet! I even to snacks.'' She smiled and she walked to the dryer then, getting all the laundry out and walking to the bedroom and she sat down on the bed as she was starting to fold it. She folded his shirts and put them in the closet, as well as all her clothing and grabbed his briefs then, started folding them as well when she suddenly frowned. In one a pair of his light blue briefs there was a black, faded spot right on the middle of his right butt cheek.

She smirked softly and got up then, walked towards him as he was in the kitchen, making dinner and pulled his pants down.

''Whoo, slow down there Gabby! Usually you are a bit more careful when it comes to foreplay!'' He said a bit shocked and she pulled his briefs down, almost pressing her nose against the tattoo.

''Thank god it is permanent marker!'' She sighed relieved then and Matt sighed relieved as well.

''It's not real?''

''Is Kim Kardashian's butt real?'' She teased him and grabbed a sponge and some cleaning liquid.

''Get to the couch Matthew Casey!''

After they secured dinner was fine they moved to the living room and a bit embarrassed Matt laid down with his pants down.

Matt laid stomach down on the couch, Gabby sitting on the edge and rubbing the rough sponge over his butt.

''Gabby it hurts!'' He complained.

''You want to get my name off your ass?'' She said then and he gritted his teeth.

''It still hurts!'' He mumbled then.

''It is slowly coming off.'' Gabby said then.

''Antonio and Kelly had you so good.''

''Oh shut up and get it off.'' Matt mumbled then and Gabby stopped scratching the sponge over his skin then.

''Matt, you are almost bleeding, give it some time.''

He grumbled something as he got up and pulled his pants up again.

''Now I am hungry.'' He mumbled and she was still laughing. Even though it had been embarrassing if it had been a real tattoo, it was even worse they had made him believe it was a real tattoo and it wasn't.

They had dinner and sat down for the Blackhawks game then.

''Tickle my head.'' She said then as she laid against him and he did so then, scratching and tickling her on her head and she sighed happy as she laid against him.

As it was break time Gabby got up to grab some more snacks.

''Can you grab me another beer?'' He asked then. She pretended to sigh deep and walked to the kitchen then.

''Here'' She said as she handed him another beer and sat down beside him, laying her legs over his, laying down against him sideways.

''Thanks.''

''All for the man that got my name tattooed on his ass.''

''Well not really.'' He laughed then and took a sip of beer, caressing her legs and kissing her then.

''five more days till the wedding.'' She smiled then and caressed through his hair.

''I know.'' He smiled then as he took her hand and caressed it, their fingers intertwined. He played with the engagement ring around her finger.

''I would tattoo your name on my ass for you though, because I love you.'' He smiled then and she laughed.

''I would do the same for you - no, actually no'' She laughed then and they cuddled.

''I love you and I can't wait to get married.'' He said then and she kissed him again,

''Me neither.''

''And no more bachelor parties...so no more nights of regret...'' He laughed as they started making out on the couch.

* * *

 **So this was the one shot Night of Regrets! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and if you want to see more one shots like this. hope it wasn't too silly!**


End file.
